Theamanos Wiki:Categorization Guide
Categorization of articles has always been somewhat difficult to maintain in wikis. Unnecessary categories or misplacement are common problems. This page will serve as a guide for users to see the complete list of categories they can choose from to put pages in. Note * This is not meant to be a full guide or list for browsing the wiki through categories. I recommend going to the very root category of the wiki for that: here. * Analyze the content. Categories are meant to group pages within them together, implying a connection characterized by the category name. Do not put pages under categories they don't belong in (e.g. just because there are Vampires in The Amano novels series does not mean they should be in each others' categories). This page will serve as a guide to outline what pages should fall under categories. * Only add categories found below. This is to avoid the presence of irrelevant or repetitive categories. Avoid creating new categories, especially ones which will most likely contain only one or two pages in them (unless it is expected to contain more eventually or if necessary, like for family categories). Note that capitalization is important! Wrong capitalization can create a whole new category. * List categories in order, just as they are listed below (with the real-world view categories above the in-universe ones—i.e. The Gender category is always at the top of the character pages). Likewise, book or season categories should be listed chronologically. * Index categories should not contain articles. Index categories only contain other subcategories and/or the head articles that fall under it — e.g. The "Downworlders" category may contain the "Vampires" page and category but must not contain the page "Simon Lewis", which can already be found under the "Vampires" category. The index categories have been purposely left out of this list for this very reason. * If you would like to appeal the creation of a new category, argue the relevance of existing ones, or just have recommendations regarding categories, take it to the , or message this admin. Beings * Male/Female characters * Deceased — only if the character's death has been officially stated * Mentioned-only characters — if they are only mentioned; do not categorize said mentioned characters into the books they are mentioned in, and remove this once a character makes an appearance in any other book * Title characters (e.g. Origins: Benders characters) * Historical figures * Species :* Benders :* Rogue Werewolves :* Downworlders ::* Vampires ::* Werewolves ::* Warlocks ::* Beta Werewolves :* Humans :* Demons ::* Demons :::* Princes of Hell :::* Fallen Angels :* Animals :* Ghosts * Groups :* Vampire clans :* Werewolf packs * Positions/Jobs/Titles :* First Leigheas :* Inquisitors :* Servants * Families (e.g. Amano family) :* Paternal family :* Maternal family :* Adoptive family :* Marital family Locations * Mentioned-only locations * Title locations (e.g. Origins: Benders locations) * Cities * Establishments * Institutes * Manors Objects * Books (in-universe) * Mortal Instruments * Artifacts Others * Events * Magic Cast and Crew * Cast and Crew Files TBA Category:Policies and guidelines